Sunstar
Sunstar is a dark orange she-cat (With Darker Orange stripes) with radient green eyes and a torn ear. She is the leader of RiverClan. Before Skies of StarClan Sunkit was born to Oceaneyes, the RiverClan deputy, and Goldenflower, along with her sister, Dovekit, many moons before the series begins. She is seen becoming an apprentice to Hailrain, and became close friends with Featherpaw, Scalepaw, Greenpaw and Treepaw, four of the current apprentices. Although she was the daughter of the deputy, Sunpaw had never been taught the Warrior Code, and was taught by Featherpaw. Sunpaw was an excellent hunter and fighter, and soon became Sunstripe. Froststar, the current leader, died shortly after of Greencough, and was replaced by Oceaneyes, who then became Oceanstar. Sunstripe was too young to become a deputy at the time, and Eclipseheart soon became RiverClan's deputy. Sunstripe was only eightteen moons old when Wild arrived at the Gathering, and none of the leaders wanted to take in a pup. Sunstripe, however, convinced Oceanstar to let him be taken in by RiverClan, but she had to mentor him herself. Teaching Wild the Warrior Code was harder than she thought, but eventually Wild was made an apprentice and given the name Wildpup. Soon, his pack, the DarkClaws, arrived at the Lake, and began harassing the Clan-Cats. However, Wildpup faught against his own father and Alpha, Blackheart, and was allowed to stay in RiverClan. For displaying such loyalty, Wildpup was given his Warrior name, Wildheart. However, later that night, Eclipseheart died, of injuries inflicted by Star, one of the DarkClaw Wolves. Sunstripe was named Deputy of RiverClan. Sunstripe was deputy for many moons, until Oceanstar died in a battle of Animal Magic between Star and Darkdream, and caused the DarkClaw Wolves to leave out of guilt. Wildheart was separated from Sunstripe, who later went to go get her nine lives, and the leader went into a depression. As the seasons passed, and her clanmates died, and reproduced, Sunstar no longer cared. Her many deputies did most of the work, until a cat named Jadekit became the Medicine Cat apprentice. Although Sunstar didn't want to admit it, she adored Jadepaw. And little did she know, Jadepaw adored her in return. Role in 'Stars of Destiny' Sunstar is first seen with Jadeflick, discussing the meaning of an Omen with him. She later witnesses Appleflower give birth to thirteen kits, which amazes her. She is seen in Chapter Seven, reuniting with Wildheart. Again, Sunstar is seen in Chapter Nine, chatting with Wildheart. She tries her Animal Form, realizing that their return had brought animal Magic back into the forest. She is finally seen remembering Darkdream and Star's battle that killed Oceanstar, and that is her last appearance in the book. Role in 'Clash of Claws' Sunstar is first seen in the prologue, bringing her Clan to the Gathering. She and the other leaders discuss the current issues, and Sunstar deals out roles for each of the Clans. Later, in Chapter Four, Sunstar doubts Mara's claims. Later in the Chapter, she happily reunites with Star. In Chapter Eight, Sunstar discusses legends about Nocturnal with Star. In Chapter Thirteen, Sunstar houses the Cats of ShadowClan and ThunderClan in her camp. She buries Redstar near Jadeflick's den, and says a few words of honor. Her final appearance is in Chapter Sixteen and Chapter Seventeen. She is confident that the cats are winning the battle, until Nocturnal begins to ressurrect her followers. Sunstar's right ear is torn off in a battle with Darkstar, and shortly after, she rescues Dusk-kit from Nocturnal. In the Climax of the battle, Sunstar destroys Nocturnal, and is not seen again in the book. Role in 'A Fire in the Night' Sunstar plays a minor role in this fanfiction, only appearing to give the Thirteen Apprentices their Warrior names. Role in 'The Fallen Star' Sunstar is first seen in Chapter One, announcing that Appleflower and Blackwind's kits had been given their Warrior names. Sunstar later announces that Havenclaw will be her new deputy, after learning of Falconflight's death. Sunstar is finally seen, in Chapter Fifteen, when Falconsong leaves for the Tribe of Night Fire. She is not seen again in the Book. Category:Tanossnapclan Category:She cats